sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Stardust
Stardust, früher auch als Cody Rhodes bekannt, ist ein aktuell bei Ignition aktiver Wrestler. Stardust ist einmaliger Initial Ignition Champion sowie Anführer des Time Tribe. Gemanagt wird er von Ember Moon. 2010 war er bereits als Cody Rhodes bei Smackdown aktiv und dort ein Teil von Antidote. Biographie Smackdown Bei Smackdown debütierte der Second Generation Wrestler an der Seite von Antidote. Dort wurde er von Mick Foley unter dessen Fittich genommen, welcher ihn Schmerz beibringen wollte. Doch bevor Rhodes durchstarten konnte, stellte SAW den Betrieb vorzeitig ein und Rhodes tauchte zunächst nicht mehr auf. Rückkehr zu Backlash Seinen ersten Auftritt bei Backlash hatte Rhodes bei Show #80. Hier tauchte Van Dam wieder auf und wurde während einer Promo von Super Dragon unterbrochen. Doch bevor dieser gegen Van Dam vorgehen konnte, kam Cody Rhodes angerannt und attackierte den Dragon. Das ließ dieser nicht auf sich sitzen und zerstörte Rhodes in einem Einzelmatch völlig. Van Dam sprach in den kommenden Shows immer wieder Codys Vergangenheit an und erinnerte ihn an seine Familie, den den jungen Rhodes stets allein gelassen hatte. Das griff auch Tyler Black auf, als die Beiden sich am Interviewset trafen. Dort provozierte Black Rhodes und wurde von diesem niedergeschlagen. Eine Aftermatch-Attacke in der folgenden Woche ließ eine Fehde zwischen den Beiden entstehen. Ebenso wurde Rhodes in die Fehde zwischen Van Dam und Ezekiel Jackson involviert. Etablierung als Van Dams Lieblingsschüler Die ersten Fortschritte erzielte Van Dam bei Rhodes in dem er ihn immer wieder einredete, dass er ein Nichts sei. Und ein Nichts hätte auch nichts zu verlieren. Erst eine Mitteilung von Tyler Black brachte Rhodes aus dem Gleichgewicht. Dieser wollte einen Unbekannten zu Backlash führen um Rhodes zur Vernunft zu bringen. Der Unbekannte stellte sich als Dr. Markham heraus, Psychiater und Feind von Van Dam. Dieser ließ Rhodes aufgrund eines richterlichen Beschlusses festnehmen und in eine Klinik bringen. Dort wurde er mehrere Wochen festgehalten, bevor er von einem Schüler Van Dams befreit wurde. Doch der Klinikaufenthalt hatte Rhodes verändert. Stellenweise wirkte er apathisch und konnte ihn bestimmten Situationen zu großen Gewaltausbrüchen neigen. Dies konnte Tyler Black nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und er begann seinen Konflikt mit Rhodes wieder aufleben zu lassen. Doch Tyler geriet hier unter die Räder und wurde von Rhodes in einem inoffiziellen Kampf so schwer verletzt, das er seine Karriere beenden musste. In dieser Zeit tauchte auch zum ersten mal ein weiterer Unbekannter auf, der ankündigte Rhodes zu befreien, sobald dieser bereit dafür sei. Doch Rhodes hatte sich zu dem Zeitpunkt zu einem wertvollen Schüler von Van Dam entwickelt und so tauchte der Unbekannte erst mal ab, kündigte aber an, zurück zu kehren. Gemeinsam mit Van Dam schaffte Cody auch die Qualifikation zum Royal Rumble, wo er aber ausschied. Etablierung und Lossagung von Van Dam Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt stellte sich Tyler Blacks ehemaliger Tag Team-Partner, [Barrett, Rhodes in den Weg. Dieser wollte Rache für Blacks schwere Verletzungen. Es entwickelte sich eine harte Fehde, in deren Folge Cody sogar an der Decke aufgehangen wurde. Ein Match der Beiden, kurz vor WrestleMania 7, konnte allerdings Barrett für sich entscheiden und somit qualifzierte dieser sich für das Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Nach dieser Niederlage gab es die ersten Spannungen zwischen Van Dam und Rhodes, doch das Team konnte sich noch mal fangen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt folgten nun Attacken von Unbekannten. Zwei Maskierte unterstützten den Unbekannten, der Rhodes schon vor einiger Zeit die Befreiung versprochen hatte. Der Unbekannte versprach Rhodes die Freiheit und die Möglichkeit alles zu tun was er wollte. Es entwickelte sich ein wöchentlicher Schlagabtausch zwischen den Parteien, bis es zu einem Tag Team Match kommen sollte. Ihre Gegner stellten sich als Primo & Epico heraus. Zwar konnten Van Dam und sein Schüler ihre Gegner überwältigen, aber dann tauchte der Unbekannte auf und schlug zurück. Es war Sin Cara, welcher begann Zwietracht zwischen Van Dam und Rhodes zu schüren. Nach einem Video forderte Rhodes ein Tag Team Match gegen Primo und Epico, welchem Van Dam zustimmte. Doch zu dem Match tauchte Rhodes nicht auf und Van Dam musste in einem Handicapmatch gegen die beiden Puerto Ricaner antreten, welches er trotz eines guten Kampfes verlor. Nach dem Match tauchte Rhodes auf, aber statt seinem Meister zu helfen verpasste er ihm die Cross Rhodes und verließ mit Sin Cara die Halle. in der Bio, die theoretisch irgendwann C van Dam füllen wird. '2015' Rückkehr als Stardust Beim King of the Ring 2015 kehrte Rhodes dann überraschenderweise als Stardust zu SAW zurück und wurde somit zu einem Teil des Ignition -Rosters, während er sich gleichzeitig als Reisender durch Raum und Zeit vorstellte. Was diesen Wandel und die Annahme einer neuen Persönlichkeit verursacht hat, ist unklar. Per Party-Anhalter durch die Marty-Galaxie Schnell stieß Stardust dann auch auf einen ersten Wrestler, denn als er im Backstagebereich einem Alien nachjagte, stieß er mit Marty Scurll zusammen. Diesen umarmte er direkt wie einen alten Freund und nannte ihn obendrein auch noch Party Marty, was Scurll angesichts seiner Vergangenheit gewaltig auf die Palme brachte und dafür sorgte, dass Stardust als Reaktion erstmal zu spüren kriegte, wie sich ein Regenschirm im Gesicht anfühlt. Anstatt sich als Reaktion darauf aber mit Marty zu prügeln, entschuldigte er sich in der nächsten Show sogar noch und erklärte, dass er sich in der Version der Erde vertan habe. Natürlich fühlte sich Marty erst einmal verarscht, aber sofort präsentierte Stardust ihm ein futuritisch aussehendes Gerät, den sogenannten intergalaktischen Reiseführer "Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis", der Scurll offenbar sehr beeindruckte, denn er bat Stardust um einen Grundkurs über all die verschiedenen Galaxien und Dimensionen, welchen Stardust ihm als Zeichen der Entschuldigung auch zugestand. Ein Fehler, denn Scurll, der von den Möglichkeiten dieses Buches komplett fasziniert war, schlug Stardust einfach nieder und nahm den Reiseführer einfach an sich, um damit zum Supervillain werden zu können. Natürlich war Stardust dies gar nicht recht und er forderte ein Match, dessen Sieger den Reiseführer behalten dürfe. Und da gerade Checks & Balances vor der Tür stand, bestimmte Stardust als Geschädigter auch, zwischen welchen drei Matcharten die Fans beim PPV wählen durften: Singles, Submission oder Hardcore Match. Diese entschieden sich dann auch für ein ganz normales Match, an dessen Ende Scurll Stardust besiegen konnte und somit das Buch "Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis" behalten durfte. The Death and Life of Stardust Bevor Stardust sich allerdings darum kümmern konnte, seinen geliebten Reiseführer von Scurll doch noch zurückzugewinnen, kam bereits eine andere Aufgabe auf ihn zu, denn als er sich von den Sternen seine Zukunft vorraussagen ließ, erkannte er, dass er schon sehr bald dem schwarzen Reiter des Todes begegnen würde. Schnell sollte sich auch zeigen, wer damit gemeint ist, denn Catrina, die Managerin/Herrscherin von Mil Muertes, hatte Stardust als nächstes Opfer von Mil auserwählt, da dieser in ihren Augen eine Anomalie sei, deren Reisen durch Raum und Zeit die Gesetze von Leben und Tod verletzen. Außerdem wurde sofort ein erster Kampf zwischen Stardust und Mil ausgemacht, welcher auf einem alten Fabrikgelände stattfand. Bedauerlicherweise wurde nie gezeigt, was genau dort passierte, aber eines steht fest, am Ende war Stardust tot, sehr wahrscheinlich das Werk von Mil Muertes. Oder zumindestens dachte Catrina so, denn als sie am Dia de los Muertos eine Rede in Mexiko-Stadt hielt und dabei eine Flor de Muertos in die Luft warf, flog diese durch die Luft und landete dann genau auf einem Bild unseres Sonnensystems. Ein klares Zeichen, welches sich kurz darauf auch bewahrheitete, denn Stardust kehrte während eines Matches zwischen Mil Muertes und Finn Balor zurück, was Zweiterem die Möglichkeit zu einem Einroller inklusive Three Count ermöglichte, womit er zum ersten Mann wurde, der Mil Muertes besiegen konnte. Dann stand auch schon die Survivor Series an und dort konnte Stardust einen Sieg über Mil Muertes einfahren. Dr. Stardust oder wie ich lernte, meinen eigenen Titel zu lieben Nach diesem Erfolg wollte Stardust sich dafür auch entsprechend belohnen und begab sich, laut eigener Aussage, endlich wieder auf eine Reise durch Raum und Zeit, von welcher er auch etwas mitbrachte, denn er war versehentlich auf dem Planeten Sontar gelandet und hatte dort den höchsten Titel, den das sontarische Wrestling kennt, gewonnen und offiziell in Interdimensional Galacticweight Title umbenannt. Dummerweise waren die GMs aber nicht bereit, diesen offiziell anzuerkennen, weshalb Stardust es zu seiner Aufgabe machte, ihm zu derart viel Prestige zu verhelfen, dass sie gar keine andere Wahl haben. Aus diesem Grund wollte er ihn auch direkt zum ersten Mal bei Ignition verteidigen und stellte zu diesem Zweck eine offene Herausforderung, doch bevor er diese jemand beantworten konnte, griff ihn Austin Aries an und erklärte den Titel, den Stardust laut ihm aus dem Kaugummiautomaten gezogen hatte, für wertlos. Eine Show später wollte Stardust seine Herausforderung dann wiederholen, aber dieses Mal nahm Aries diese tatsächlich an. Nicht, weil er den Titel auf einmal für wertvoll halte, sondern aus dem einfachen Grund, dass er jemandem etwas beweisen wolle und wie würde das einfacher gehen, als diesen absoluten Witz von einem Titel zu Ruhm und Ehre zu führen? Außerdem sicherte er sich eine Garantie zu, dass ihm allein das erste Titelmatch zustehe, die Stardust ihm auch gab, da dieser davon ausging, dass das Match auf der Stelle stattfinden wird, aber Aries teilte ihm mit, dass die Beiden kämpfen würden, wenn Austin den Zeitpunkt für richtig halte. Eine Bloßstellung, die Stardust allerdings ganz erheblich dazu motivierte, Aries bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit auf die Nerven zu gehen, damit dieser endlich dem Titelmatch zustimmt, nur um dann, als Aries laut seiner Aussage bereit war, ablehnen zu müssen, da er gerade erst ein Match bestritten hatte, was wiederum Austin auf die Palme brachte, weshalb beide sich schlussendlich darauf einigten, die Sache in einem Match bei Cold Winter's Night zu klären. Vorher stand allerdings noch die große Silvesterparty von Ignition an, auf welcher Aries und Stardust anscheinend Frieden miteinander schloßen, denn sie machten sich sogar gegenseitig Weihnachtsgeschenke. Doch während Stardust Austin eine Lego-Tardis inklusive Erklärungen, was genau eine Tardis überhaupt ist, vermachte, "verschenkte" Aries ein verfrühtes Titelmatch, denn auf einmal rollte Austin Stardust ein, ein "zufällig" anwesender Referee zählte bis drei durch und der Titelwechsel war perfekt. '2016' Starkiller Als nächste Show nach der Krönung des neuen Champions stand dann allerdings schon Cold Winter's Night an und somit auch das eigentlich ausgemachte Titelmatch und nun auch Rematch für Stardust, doch Aries verweigerte ihm dieses mit der Begründung, dass Stardust kein richtiger Mann sei. Allerdings machte er diesem ein Angebot, denn er hatte den Referee aus der letzten Show dabei und sollte Stardust an diesem Rache nehmen, würde er augenblicklich sein Rematch erhalten. Stardust allerdings konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, seinen Kodex, keine Gewalt außerhalb eines Matches einzusetzen, zu brechen und somit gab es kein Match um den Interdimensional Galacticweight Title bei Cold Winter's Night. Kurz darauf forderte Aries allerdings einen Vereinigungskampf mit dem SAW World Heavyweight Title, damals gehalten von Raven, was Stardust als klares Zeichen seiner Bessesenheit ansah, weshalb er Austin angriff, um so doch noch sein Rematch zu erhalten. Dieser gewährte ihm daraufhin auch einen weiteren Titelkampf beim Royal Rumble, stellte vorher allerdings klar, dass sein Gerede über die Titelvereinigung natürlich Schwachsinn war, aber Marty Scurll ihm dazu geraten hatte, damit Stardust ohne wirklichen Grund gegen seinen Kodex verstoßen würde. Beim PPV selber konnte Stardust sich dafür allerdings rächen, indem er das Match gewann und somit auch seinen Titel zurückeroberte. Come to the Dark Side - We have Cookies Trotzdem war Stardust damit nicht zufrieden, denn er war von Aries auf der psychischen Ebene reingelegt worden und hatte dabei kurzzeitig seine dunkle Seite ausgelebt, weshalb sich ihm nun die Frage stellte, was passieren würde, wenn er auf körperlicher Ebene gebrochen wird? Vielleicht gar das dauerhafte Hervortreten seiner dunklen Seite? Zur Beantwortung dieser Frage suchte er sich auch direkt einen Krieger und fand diesen in Form des keltischen Kriegers Sheamus, welchem er ein Titelmatch anbot, allerdings an die Bedingung geknüpft, dass Sheamus Stardust bis zum Judgment Day, wo das Match stattfinden sollte, Stardust unaufhörlich verprügle. Tatsächlich spielte Sheamus dieses Spiel auch erstmal mit und brach Stardust schnell die Nase, was dessen dunkle Seite allerdings nicht im Geringsten hervorrief. Allerdings hatte das Ganze einen anderen Effekt, denn Sheamus war zunehmend gelangweilt, weil Stardust sich nicht im Geringsten gegen die eingesteckten Prügel wehrte, bis dieser nach diversen Wochen der Ignoranz von Seiten Sheamus' diesen auf einmal angriff, dabei aber fast selber einschlief, nur um sich gegen die Revanche-Schläge in der nächsten Show erneut nicht zu wehren. Dann gab es beim Judgment Day auch tatsächlich das Titelmatch, allerdings hatte Stardust vorher mit einer unbekannten Frau, die von Stardust als Manifestion seines seelischen Innenlebens bezeichnet wurde, geredet und diese darum gebeten, ihn einmalig seine dunkle Seite ausleben zu lassen, damit er eine Chance gegen Sheamus habe, was ihm auch gewährt wurde. Half allerdings auch nicht viel, denn am Ende des Matches war Sheamus neuer Interdimensional Galacticweight Champion, wurde aber direkt nach dem Match von Stardust verprügelt. Eine Tatsache, die Sheamus ihm nicht einmal übelnahm, ganz im Gegenteil, er bot dem neuen, dunklen Stardust an, ihn weiter zu trainieren und stärker zu machen, was der kosmische König auch annahm, allerdings hatte Stardust in den Wochen danach mit deutlichen mentalen und körperlichen Problemen zu kämpfen, während zudem das von Sheamus vorbereitete Training von Unbekannten behindert wurde, weshalb Sheamus schnell auf den Trichter kam, dass Stardust ihn einfach nur verarsche, um seinen Titel zurückgewinnen zu können, wofür er ihn mit körperlicher Härte strafen wollte, aber beim Versuch auf einmal selber von Stardust einstecken musste, nur damit dieser dann plötzlich selber zusammenbrach, weshalb Sheamus eine Suche begann und schnell auf verschiedenen Videoaufzeichnungen der Ereignisse einen blaugelben Fleck, der durchs Bild huschte, entdeckte, woraufhin er von der Frau vom Judgment Day, die scheinbar aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und sich als Emila Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy vorstellte, angesprochen wurde, da diese mit ihm reden wollte, denn sie sei die Seele von Stardust und Sheamus' Korruptionsversuche abzuwehren, koste sie viel Kraft, weshalb sie anbot, Sheamus zu zeigen, wie sich dies anfühlt, indem er temporär Stardust beseele solle. Dieser hatte sich nämlich inzwischen in den Kopf gesetzt, den Initial Ignition Title, gehalten von Ricky Steamboat, zu gewinnen. Allerdings hatten auch Adam Cole, Hulk Hogan und Daniel Bryan inzwischen Ansprüche, weshalb man die Sache in einer Reihe von Special Survivor Matches klären wollte, dessen Überlebender neuer #1 Contender werden sollte, weshalb Sheamus in Match 1 Stardust beseelte und auch tatsächlich Hogan pinnen konnte, aber dennoch darauf verzichtete, weiterhin Stardust' Geist zu übernehmen, da er offenbar große Qualen erlitt. Ohne seine "Hilfe" schied Stardust dann auch direkt in Match 2 aus, da er von Hogan gepinnt wurde, welcher wieder teilnehmen durfte, nachdem Cole Bryan schwer verletzt hatte. Für dieses Versagen wollte Sheamus Stardust auch direkt mit Schlägen bestrafen, als auf einmal ein Lichtblitz zu vernehmen war, wonach Sheamus sich vollkommen friedlich verhielt. Sheamus kam natürlich schnell darauf, dass Emilia dafür verantwortlich war und einigte sich mit ihr auf ein zweites Match gegen Stardust beim SummerSlam. Dabei sollte allerdings nicht nur der Interdimensional Galacticweight Title auf dem Spiel stehen, sondern auch die Freiheit von Stardust: Gewinnt Sheamus, beugt Emilia sich ihm und Stardust gehört somit effekt dem Iren. Gewinnt hingegen Stardust, lässt Sheamus ihn dauerhaft in Ruhe. Beim PPV selber konnte sich Stardust dann auch tatsächlich durchsetzen, womit er nicht nur seinen Titel sondern auch seine Freiheit zurückgewann. Star & Dusts verrückte Reise durch die Zeit Damit ging Ignition auch erstmal in die Sommerpause, nach welcher es Zeit für Reborn wurde und dort traf Stardust zum zweiten Mal auf seinen früheren Rivalen Mil Muertes (Siehe The Death and Life of Stardust), wobei der Sieger noch am selben Abend um den Initial Ignition Title, mittlerweile gehalten von Adam Cole, antreten durfte. Wie bereits im ersten Match war Stardust auch dieses Mal siegreich, verlor allerdings das Titelmatch knapp. Zwischen diesen beiden Kämpfen war er allerdings auf einen vermeintlichen Backstagemitarbeiter getroffen und hatte diesen belästigt, da er sich unsicher war, auf welcher Erde er sich befindet, wurde allerdings konsequent ignoriert. Dafür gab es allerdings auch einen guten Grund, denn in der nächsten Ignition-Ausgabe stellte sich der "Backstagemitarbeiter" als der zurückgekehrte Samoa Joe raus, welcher es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, den Klamaus bei Ignition auszutreiben. Und nach seiner Begegnung mit Stardust hatte er auch direkt ein erstes konkretes Ziel, nämlich die Zerstörung des Interdimensional Galacticweight Title. Einen ersten Versuch konnte Stardust allerdings abwehren, bot Joe jedoch ein Titelmatch in der nächsten Show an, denn wenn Joe den Titel legimit gewinne, könne er mit diesem machen, was er wolle. Das Match selber war dann allerdings eine einzige Kraftdemonstration Joe's, denn dieser zerstörte Stardust komplett und gewann den Titel schlussendlich nur deshalb nicht, weil der Referee ihn disqualfizierte, als er Stardust, welcher sich in den Seilen befand, unaufhörlich weiter angriff und schlussendlich erst von diversen Offiziellen davon abgebracht werden konnte, Stardust weiter zu verprügeln, wonach der kosmische König sich nur mit letzter Kraft in seine Tardis zurückziehen konnte und diese auch direkt nutzte, um durch die Zeit zu reisen. So "besuchte" er zuerst Joe gut ein Jahr vor dessen Comeback, als dieser faul auf dem Sofa rumlag und komplett außer Form war, bis er im Fernsehen zufällig einen Clip aus seiner SAW-Vergangenheit sah und erkannte, dass diese Peinlichkeiten nicht sein Vermächtnis sein können. Anschließend ging es ins Jahr 2364, wo Joe mittlerweile als Android kämpfte, in welchem aber immer noch das Feuer des originalen Joe brannte, aber nur äußerst ungern auf seine Vergangenheit angesprochen wurde. Eine Tatsache, die auch Stardust ausnutzen wollte, denn bei seiner Rückkehr zu Ignition provozierte er Joe mit dieser und konnte Joe, da dieser derart angestachelt einfach kopflos auf ihn losgehen wollte, tatsächlich niederstrecken, bevor er ihm mitteilte, dass beide bei der Anniversary Show erneut ein Titelmatch bestreiten werden. Dieses gab es dann auch und dieses Mal endete es mit einem eindeutigen Gewinner, denn Stardust konnte seinen Titel verteidigen. Eine Tatsache, die mindestens einer anderen Person sehr gut gefallen haben dürfte, denn kurz vor dem Kampf hatte er Besuch von Hall of Famer Goldust erhalten, diesen allerdings nicht als seinen Bruder erkannt, wonach Goldust ihn warnte, dass er seinen Titel niemals verlieren solle, denn Stardust oder viel mehr Cody befinde sich auf einem dunklen Pfad und ein Titelverlust würde ihn wohl komplett zerbrechen. Erfolge Titel *1x Initial Ignition Champion *3x Interdimensional Galacticweight Champion SAW100 *Platz 85 in den SAW100 2015 * Platz 20 in den SAW100 2016 * Platz 23 in den SAW100 2017 * Platz 63 in den SAW100 2018 Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Reale Wrestler